


Cursed

by PwoperNinjaElf



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, Date Night, First Time, M/M, Smut, Tail Sex, Witch Curses, Witches, nymph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date three and everyone knows what that means. The only thing is, Matthew isn't quite like everyone else... He also hasn't a clue how exactly Dominic will react to what he has to tell (and show) him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millionstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/gifts).



> A birthday present for dear Millionstar <3

"Was it one cup now, or two? Shit," Matthew muttered to himself, before flicking his wrist in the direction of the old cookbook his mother had leant him. The tattered, leather-bound book instantly rose up from the counter and flew into his waiting hand, before he swished his index finger until the book leafed through to the right page.

"Two. Okay, good..." Matthew hummed; glad he had checked the recipe, before dismissing the book to fly back once more. 

He then glanced back up to where his mixing bowl was already folding the ingredients, the red plastic bowl tilted at his eye level. Everything seemed to look all right, so he flicked his index finger at the flour and it filled the measuring cup, before he then instructed the cup to pour itself into the mixing bowl.

And so the process of his cupcake making went, the young wizard wondering how the hell ordinary people went about everything without magic. He sure knew he'd have gotten tired easily by having to mix everything himself by hand, after all he was hardly the most physically gifted person around, his arms were as good as two twigs.

The thought made him frown, as he now watched the cake beginning to bake in the oven. That was partly why he was going to all this trouble, the whole fancy 'three course meal' thing. He wanted very badly to impress Dominic and seeing as he didn't exactly have the muscled body of sex god, he'd decided to go with that dumb old saying instead; _the way to a man's heart, is through his stomach_. Boy did Matthew hope this would be the case with Dominic.

He needed to make the blond as happy and satisfied as he could, considering a certain something he’d managed to keep secret from him up until now. Tonight, however, was their third date and Matthew wasn’t under any misconceptions as to what that meant. And if the last kiss the two of them had shared was any indication, Dominic’s hands having moved to grope his arse in a way that was definitely more than suggestive, he would definitely be wanting more…

Matthew had just been grateful in that moment that his secret hadn’t been uncovered. Well, one of his secrets…

Shaking his head and trying to do his best not to dwell on the ways this evening could go horribly wrong and potentially leave him broken hearted – the young man usually too shy and cautious to put himself out there, he’d really taken a chance when Dominic had approached him in that café.

So, nerves beginning to take over, Matthew tried to get himself ready, choosing to wear his dark purple and black striped shirt and a pair of form-fitting black trousers, ever conscious of how he positioned his ‘belt’ around his waist, careful to keep it out of sight with the slightly oversized shirt he also then purposefully neglected to tuck in.

He then went to style his dyed bright, cherry-red hair, spiking it a bit with some gel, before brushing his teeth, only to then gaze at his reflection somewhat despondently. What did Dominic see in him? His nose was the most unfortunate shape and then there was also the matter of him barely having a chin; he didn’t even want to think about his awfully skew teeth. And now what, was that a zit on his chin?!

Goddamn, could nothing go right? He was so tempted to try some or other vanishing spell on the angry little blemish, but memories of how he’d ended up with a face full the previous time he’d attempted it, left him to just make peace with the damned thing. Dominic would just have to deal, he thought as he then went to check on the cupcakes and the pasta he had boiling on the stove.

Food about ready, Matthew shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when he heard the front door buzzer go off, the sudden sound causing him to lose control of the pasta sauce he’d been mixing (with telekinetic magic of course), resulting in him ending up with the stuff splattered all down his shirt and across his face.

“Fuck’s sake,” he cursed, grabbing the closest kitchen towel and trying to wipe himself as clean as possible, before turning the stove and oven off, as he called out to who could only be his date, “COMING!”

Hands already beginning to feel a little damp and his throat tightening, Matthew then hastily checked himself out one last time in the mirror in his entrance hall, grimacing at his now stained shirt. He didn’t have time to change, so he just hoped that Dominic would understand…

“Um, uh, hi. I, uh, just—“

“Matthew! Look at you, what on earth have you done to yourself?” Dominic giggled brightly, interrupting the other man’s awkward mumbling when the front door was opened.

“Er, the, uh, pasta sauce, it kinda, um…” Not quite knowing how to explain himself without mentioning the whole magic element to it all, Matthew just settled with waving his hands hopelessly at the stains down his front.

“So I see,” Dominic nodded with an amused smile, as Matthew then stepped aside to let him step in. The blond of course did so, before pulling the smaller man into an embrace and whispering conspiratorially into his ear, “You still look gorgeous, saucy stains and all.”

Matthew felt his cheeks heat at the compliment, as Dominic then licked a line up the side of his neck, causing his whole body to practically melt into the other man’s arms, his toes curling inside his shoes.

“Taste pretty damn good too, if you don’t mind me saying,” he chuckled, before pulling Matthew back a bit, so that their eyes could meet. “Been dying to see you all week, Matty.”

“Yeah?” Matthew asked shyly, forcing back his bashfulness so that he could keep that piercing, grey gaze.

“Of course, I’m so excited we’re doing this!” Dominic, eternally cheerful and eager about everything in Matthew’s eyes, nodded, before leaning in to bring their lips together for the first time that evening.

That excited rush and happy twist to his stomach, the feeling Matthew got whenever they kissed, was what reassured him he was doing the right thing. That Dominic was the man for him. He just hoped the blond would understand his special… circumstances. That he’d be able to prove to Tom and Chris that he wasn’t making a mistake.

His parents had supported his decision to pursue this thing with Dominic, while his best friends were simply just concerned for him. He knew they all only wanted what was best for him. In the end though, it would all be left up to Dominic and whether the blond could handle the truth or not.

Matthew so dearly hoped he could, but Chris had assured him if he received a negative answer, he’d be only too happy to assist in wiping Dominic’s memory of it all, least what happened the last time repeat itself. Matthew’s own magic wasn’t to exactly be trusted.

Sure he was a wizard and could handle simple things like telekinetic spells, but that didn’t mean he was particularly any good at it most of the time, especially if the spells got a bit tricky. He’d certainly had a number of experiences due to his shaky abilities that he had no desire to relive…

As the simple greeting kiss then began to intensify, Matthew had to desperately insure his, uh, ‘belt’ secret, remained in place. This always proved to get quite tricky whenever he got excited, the damn thing constantly wanting to be freed from where it was tied. Thankfully then, Dominic pulled out, after clutching Matthew’s hand in his own.

“Love being able to do that,” he grinned, before asking to be shown around, which Matthew gladly did, giving the blond a tour as he tried cooling himself down.

“And, so, um, this is my room,” Matthew shrugged, showing Dominic the last room, which was the second room upstairs and of course just happened to be the only one with a bed in it, which instantly made him heat up both beneath the collar and in the cheeks.

“Very nice,” Dominic approved, taking in the modern, black furnishings, including the neatly made bed, an overflowing bookcase, crowded desk and chair, and the matching red bedding, curtains and rug.

“Thanks,” Matthew replied, watching as the other man took in the few band posters he had on his walls and then walked over to the bookshelf to get a better look at the framed pictures sitting atop it. “Ugh, that’s me and my mates, Tom and Chris,” he explained embarrassedly as Dominic picked up the picture of the three as teenage boys, the two bigger ones with their arms around who could only be a dorky, long-haired version of Matthew.

“Cute. They look very protective of you, that’s good,” Dominic smiled, turning to look back at Matthew reassuringly, as he put the frame back down, only to then pick up another. “And they must be your parents, I can see the resemblance,” the blond grinned, turning back to look at a blushing Matthew again, who simply nodded.

When Dominic then picked up the third picture to get a better look, Matthew could only sigh as a giant grin spread across the other man’s face.

“And who’s this cutie?”

“Uh, that would be Josh,” Matthew replied, somewhat reluctantly, as he looked over at the picture of him holding a large, smart looking tuxedo cat, it’s bright green eyes standing out amongst its black and white colouring.

“Josh? Interesting name for a cat… He’s beautiful though. Where is he?” Dominic asked looking around Matthew’s room, as though he knew the furball barely ever left the comfort of the large, red bed.

“He’s, uh, at Tom’s for the night,” Matthew explained, attempting his best to appear nonchalant, even throwing in a shrug.

“Oh?” Dominic hummed, before putting back down the photograph and turning to look at Matthew, who was standing a few paces away. “So, does that mean you have any particular plans for this evening? Plans you wouldn’t want your cat to lay witness to,” he couldn’t resist adding with a giggle.

“Uh, well, um…” Matthew just let the sentence drift off though, shrugging awkwardly this time, not sure how exactly to respond. He wouldn’t even know where to begin trying to explain Josh, for now he’d just have to try sticking to the basics – the more obvious – and hope that Dominic would be accepting of even those.

Thankfully, Dominic simply shrugged back, with a fond smile curling his lips, as he then stepped forward until he’d closed the small gap between them.

“So, Matt, can I kiss you?” he asked, one of his hands already cupping the smaller man’s jaw.

“Um, ‘course, since when do you need to ask?” Matthew asked shyly, he loved how sweet and easy going the blond was, even if he did set his heart racing a mile a minute with anxious nerves.

“Just thought it would be nice…” Dominic trailed off, as he leaned forward to kiss Matthew tenderly, walking the smaller man backwards until he fell lightly back onto the bed, bright blue eyes still fixed on the blond’s plump, rosy lips. “…to start with something simple.”

“’Start’?” Matthew asked nervously, his stomach twisting with nerves now. When clothed, it was easy enough to hide it, but if he were to remove anything it would all become terribly obvious, and with the way Dominic was looking at him, the redhead highly doubted what the blond had in mind required much clothing.

“Ah-huh,” Dominic nodded with a lascivious grin, as he moved to straddle Matthew’s thighs, before he bent down and kissed him some more. That is, until Matthew managed to push him back a bit, worrying Dominic that he’d done something wrong. He was sure Matthew felt the same way about him, as he did about Matthew.

“W-why, uh, don’t we eat first? Wouldn’t want the food to get cold?” Matthew reached for an excuse, a way to prolong having to come clean and reveal himself. The look of hurt and confusion, so out of place in Dominic’s big grey eyes, however, made him begin to backtrack a bit, as he moved to lay down again, swallowing nervously for what he knew was to follow. “Or, um…”

“No, Matt, it’s fine. We don’t have to rush into anything. Let’s eat first, after all you went to a lot of trouble, I’m sure,” Dominic smiled reassuringly, now not wanting to scare the smaller man off. He didn’t want to push him into something he wasn’t comfortable with.

“No, no, Dom, it’s okay. Really,” Matthew insisted, grabbing Dominic’s arm, when the blond tried to get up. He just had to get it all over with, once and for all; he couldn’t just drag it on any longer. He had to come clean before he chickened out.

“You sure, Matt?” Dominic still had to ask cautiously, looking down at the slight man beneath him, his bright blue eyes fixed on the blond. Matthew just nodded, the vulnerable look on his face hard to deny, so Dominic nodded back before bringing their lips together.

This time Matthew kissed him back fiercely, with everything he had to give, as if it could help convey the way he felt to Dominic; he didn’t know, after all, if this would be their last kiss. Surprised by the uncharacteristic desperation and forwardness, Dominic could only grin as he pulled back to look at Matthew with surprise and wonder.

“Easy there, tiger,” he giggled, taking in Matthew’s flushed face, large eyes and rapidly beating heart, “Are you alright?”

“Ah-huh, m’fine,” Matthew was quick to nod back, as he reached up a hand to run his fingers through the thick, silky strands of Dominic’s golden hair. The blond couldn’t resist leaning into the touch, although somewhat taken aback by the uncharacteristic way the usually timid and shy man was acting, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the glimmer of confidence Matthew was showing.

Matthew’s big blue eyes were fixed on him then, as he moved back a bit to get a better look at the man spread out on the bed before him. Matthew really was beautiful, and he only seemed to get all the more attractive as Dominic got to know him better. His eyes were such a vivid bright blue, their shade and depth unlike anything the blond had ever known before, but he hadn’t even seen them properly when the smaller man had first caught his eye.

Naturally it had been the shock of bright, cherry-red hair, which had first grabbed his attention that first time in the café, but then he’d stopped to take a closer look, only to find a face built of the most stunning contradictions. High, angular cheekbones, with a sharp grace that commanded attention, then a small, delicate mouth, with a temptingly slight cushioned bottom lip, which contrasted the thinner top one. Then there of course was that nose, it offset the flawless symmetry of his face, giving his otherwise severe features an adorable dorkiness.

Dominic found himself quickly falling for the other man, despite the brief period of time in which they’d known each other.

“May I?” Dominic asked, fingers paused on the top button of Matthew’s shirt that was done up. Matthew just nodded, his heart fluttering madly in his chest like a trapped bird in a cage, would Dominic be able to accept his… abnormality?

“At least then you don’t have to keep smelling bolognaise, it’s hardly the most sexy smell,” Matthew mumbled embarrassedly, looking for something – anything – to fill the anxious silence (well at least it was to him), as the blond began to undo his buttons.

“Nonsense, it’s delicious,” Dominic giggled as he undid the last couple buttons, before tentatively spreading open the other man’s undone shirt, bolognaise instantly forgotten. Matthew had a lovely slight build, which for Dominic, who was hardly large himself, was just perfect for him. They were a perfect fit.

Matthew’s skin was a beautiful, flawless alabaster, which gave way to the sharp definitions of his bones, his delicate collarbones immediately drawing the blond’s eye, just calling to be licked. Though that was if he could resist the hardened nubs of the other man’s dusky pink nipples first, as the two were just begging for his mouth’s attention. Dominic allowed his eyes to wander the expanse of Matthew’s smooth, practically hairless torso, trying to save everything to his memory, from top to bottom.

As he then took in the smaller man’s flat tummy, with a thin trail of dark hair leading from his navel into his trousers’ waistband, his eyes noticed the odd belt wrapped around Matthew’s waist, its fury, dark brown texture most unusual. So, without even realizing he was doing it, Dominic reached out a finger to run lightly over it, finding the fur to be soft, yet the belt to be oddly warm…

So fascinated by what he at first suspected to simply be an item of clothing, the blond didn’t even notice the way in which Matthew was biting his bottom lip anxiously, his body even having trembled ever so slightly at the other man’s curious touch. Any second now and his secret would be out; he may as well just come clean properly.

“Um, Dom… try not to freak out, I, erm, I well, I’ve been wanting to, um, tell you, it’s just… how do you explain something like this without, uh, showing it? You may have just thought I was crazy, without actually seeing it for yourself… I’m so sorry. If it’s too much for you, I’ll totally understand, really I will…” Matthew didn’t know what to say exactly, suddenly he felt guilty for not having let Dominic know from the beginning.

“Matt, what are you talking abou—“ Dominic had begun to ask, only for Matthew to reach for the leather band around his belt and undo the buckle. Once undone, Dominic watched in shock as the belt seemed to come alive, unwrapping itself from around Matthew and revealing itself to be— “A tail?! Y-you’ve got a tail?”

“Uh, yeah…” Matthew affirmed, cheeks flushed bright with embarrassment and shame, as Dominic stared at his extra and unusual appendage.

“ _Cool._ ” Matthew’s head instantly snapped up in disbelief, just in time to see the blond reach out and close his hand gently around the fury brown tail, which twitched happily, as Matthew then timidly curled it around Dominic’s hand and forearm in response; effectively holding him back.

“Y-you’re not freaked out?” Matthew asked, still not believing the way the other man had so casually taken on this surprising piece of information, and was now even rubbing his cheek against the soft fur curled around his arm.

“Well, I already knew there was something special about you… That you had to be a magical creature of sorts,” Dominic admitted, still playing with Matthew’s tail, which he now seemed entranced by.

“Sorry, what?!” Matthew asked, shocked. What did Dominic know about anything to do with the world of magic? He was just a plain, average (well gorgeous) human, surely?

Dominic just smiled coyly back and, using the hand that wasn’t tangled up with the smaller man’s tail, pushed back the hair covering one of his ears, to reveal that it ended with a sharp point.

“I’m a nymph, but when we first met I found that none of my usual tricks worked on you. As bad as it sounds, if all had worked accordingly, I’d have bedded you that very day. Only some magical folk can resist… which of course only piqued my interest in you, though to be honest, I’m still not quite sure _what_ you are,” Dominic grinned, but it faltered when the other man only frowned in response, as he moved to sit up, the blond having to move to sit beside him.

“A nymph; I’ve heard about your kind. So this was all about getting me to sleep with you? I’m such an idiot, I mean, why else would someone like you take interest in me. And there I was thinking that you actually may have liked me,” Matthew muttered, immediately snapping his tail from the blond’s grasp, its twitching giving away how upset he was.

“What? No, no, Matthew it’s not like that at all. Sure, at first I thought you’d be fun to bed – I mean, Matt, you don’t realize it, but you’re bloody gorgeous and so of course I wanted you – but then you were completely immune to my lure, which was great because you appeared to even be ignorant of the fact. You see, I’ve never really had to work at seducing someone before—“

“Oh, great, so I was an experiment tha—”

“No, Matt, you don’t get it. I hate the fact that I can’t just fall in love like normal people, partners just fall for me and so I don’t ever know if it’s because of my natural lure or whether they actually just like me for me. With you though, you’re unaffected by the lure and yet, well at least I thought, you actually felt the same way as I did. Matt, I’m falling for you, it stopped being about getting you to sleep with me and became about a whole lot more as soon as I asked you on that first date.”

His blue eye were narrowed and searching the blond’s face, which looked crestfallen and panicked, for anything to show that he was just lying, Matthew’s mouth was still set in a hard line, but when he couldn’t find a single sign to show that Dominic was being deceitful, he just sighed in defeat.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so grateful for the curse,” he said softly, fingers now fiddling with his tail, which was curled in his lap.

“Curse?” Dominic risked asking, thankful that Matthew hadn’t kicked him out of his house. Yet. He’d never wanted to upset the smaller man; he’d just been truthful. He really did like Matthew though and had been completely genuine; he just hoped he could be forgiven.

“Yes… My family is cursed – hence this bloody tail – I’m assuming the fact that I’m immune to your nymph tricks has to do with it, because witches usually aren’t impervious to your kind’s ‘lure’,” Matthew explained, still not looking up at Dominic.

“A witch? You mean, you’re just plain ol’ human?!” Dominic asked in disbelief, shaking his head some. Truth be told, witches usually gave him the creeps, but Matthew didn’t seem to give off that air. He must be a white witch then, the blond concluded. Well white _wizard._

“Yes, I am. I’m sorry if that offends you,” Matthew snapped, his tail even whipping out, reminding Dominic of its existence again.

“No, no, it doesn’t, it’s just a surprise to me. I just don’t get that aura from you… What did your family do, if I may be so bold to ask, to get cursed?” Dominic asked, sighing internally with relief when Matthew’s expression seemed to smooth out again and his tail returned to rest in his lap.

“It was my great-grandfather, he pissed off the wrong person; now every first born is cursed with one of these,” Matthew explained, wiggling his tail for emphasis. “My dad has one too and his father before him. There’s no spell that can undo it – blood magic is what it was – and they can’t really be surgically removed… there’d be a lot of risk, plus it’s magical so Lord only knows what repercussions or preventative spells were put in place.”

“Wow, that’s crazy, though, I don’t know why you’d ever want to change anything about yourself; it’s kind of your identity,” Dominic reasoned, but received yet another frown in response.

“Easy enough for you to say, you just have to hide your ears behind your hair to look normal; job done. I have a freakin’ tail that comes down to my calves, which is a mission and a half to conceal and really doesn’t even make a convincing ‘belt’. That’s then not even mentioning the fact that it has a mind of its own in that it responds to my emotions – which by now I’m sure you’ve noticed – so has to be strapped with an enchanted band, which basically numbs it from my body.”

“Wow, Matt, I’m sorry…” Dominic tried to sympathise, but the smaller man just shrugged. Something occurred to the blond then though. “Matt, just now, when you said you were grateful for the curse, why was that? So we wouldn’t have slept together? But weren’t we just about to do that now anyway?”

“It’s different now, well at least I’d thought so… Why do you think I’m grateful for having not ended up in the bed of a complete stranger and not someone I’d gotten to know – well at least thought I had – and begun to fall for?” When Dominic just shrugged, not sure of the answer, as being a nymph, he saw nothing wrong with two people finding pleasure in one another whether they were strangers or not. “Dominic, I have a fucking tail for Christ’s sake, of course I’ve been too damn shy to get intimate with anyone – and the last time I did, it ended really badly…” When he still only received a confused look in response he sighed, embarrassed, as he mumbled, “I’m still a virgin, Dom.”

“Oh. _Oh_ …” It finally sunk in and Dominic suddenly felt even worse than before (if that were possible). “Now I feel like a real arsehole. I’m sorry, Matt. I had no idea.”

“’Course you didn’t… but I guess I should’ve told you that earlier, before you began undressing me. ‘Cause, who knows, if the tail and witch part didn’t scare you off, maybe that would’ve. Either way you deserved to know.”

“That never would have! And… it still hasn’t. Matt…” Dominic argued, trying to convey the way he felt deeply for Matthew, regardless of any of these factors. “I don’t care about any of it, please can’t you just understand that I really am crazy for you – always have been – and I couldn’t care less about whether or not you’re a virgin, or that you’re a wizard, as for the tail? To be honest, I rather like it…”

Matthew couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing, how could Dominic not be put off? But then, he had to remind himself, the blond was a nymph, and so would probably say anything he thought Matthew wanted to hear in order to seduce him.

Sensing where the smaller man’s thoughts were heading – that little crease forming between his eyebrows as good a sign as any – Dominic held up a hand to stop whatever doubtful accusation would come out of that little mouth he so adored.

“Matt, I’m being truly genuine here, this has nothing to do with being a nymph – can’t I have the benefit of the doubt? It’s not my fault I was born one, as much as it’s not yours for having been born with a tail… Please give me a chance and don’t just push me away,” Dominic pleaded, hoping that he could appeal to the kind, trusting man he knew Matthew to be; the man whom he’d come to know.

When Matthew just stared down at his tail, which he’d begun to worry between his long fingers, Dominic sighed in defeat. Fair enough, though, he understood why the other man was dubious of his intentions, his kind did have a reputation after all. When he made to get up, however, he suddenly found himself held down by the surprising strength of Matthew’s grip on his forearm.

“Dom, don’t go. I may live to regret this, but you’ve never shown me any reason not to trust you; so I do – I really do – but I swear, if it turns out you are just messing me around, I will curse your arse. And trust me when I say, knowing my magic, it won’t be pleasant and could go horribly wrong…”

Swallowing Dominic nodded, eyes trapped in a sea of surprisingly stern, commanding blue. “You can trust me, I swear,” he managed, before suddenly he found himself pushed flat into the bedding beneath him, Matthew’s lithe body covering his own, while his lips were drawn open in a desperate kiss.

He kissed Matthew back just as passionately, despite having been taken by surprise; this side of Matthew one he’d never have imagined existed. He always seemed so meek and shy, yet the force with which his mouth was dominating the blond beneath him, as his hands moved to undo Dominic’s trousers too, showed him to be anything but.

When, eventually, their mouths separated, to allow for some much needed air, Dominic reached out his left hand to frame the side of the smaller man’s face as the right halted Matthew’s hands on his undone fly, his little lips already beginning to swell. “Are you sure about this, Matt? We can always wait, you know, allow me to prove that my intentions are good. You mustn’t feel pressured into this.”

“Shut up, Dom. I know this is what I want. What you want – so let’s just do it,” Matthew replied determinedly, turning his head to kiss the hand on his cheek, before moving to shirk his shirt off, suddenly no longer feeling self-conscious of how he looked.

“As long as you’re sure,” Dominic conceded, but was already moving to pull off his t-shirt, the sight of Matthew’s flawless, alabaster torso, now completely unobscured to his very much interested eyes for the first time, had him quick to act. Dammit, he’d been so hot for Matthew from the second he’d first laid eyes on him; he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t eager for this.

Matthew, definitely feeling similar upon seeing the gorgeous expanse of golden flesh that was newly revealed to him, wanted to see just how far the other man’s tan line went… So he was quick to toe of his shoes and socks, so as to prompt Dominic to do the same, in order for him to then be able to rid the blond of his skin-tight jeans, which Matthew was beginning to notice he was rather fond of (today’s pair being a bright green).

So before either even realised it, their eagerness speeding them up, they were both suddenly very naked, their clothing discarded on the floor, but Matthew had seemed to once more find his more characteristic shyness, his tail twitching nervously where he worried it now between his fingers again.

“You’re gorgeous; absolutely stunning,” Dominic purred, wanting to make his thoughts known, while also trying to help boost back the smaller man’s confidence, as he ran the back of his fingers down the side of Matthew’s arm before capturing one of his hands and lacing their fingers.

“Hardly. You’re the one that’s stunning,” Matthew mumbled, only to then have his mouth captured in a sweet, tender kiss.

This time, Dominic pulled Matthew atop himself, as he moved to lean back against the pillows, their lips never separating as the blond ran his hands down the silky skin of the smaller man’s back, before encountering a soft strip of hair that led into Matthew’s long tail.

Curious, he couldn’t resist pulling out of the kiss to look over Matthew’s shoulder to see that there was indeed a small trail of hair at the base of the other man’s spine, which phased into his tail; the soft hair’s colour the same brunet as Dominic assumed Matthew’s natural hair colour to be. When he looked back at Matthew’s face then, it was to find the smaller man blushing brightly.

“Your tail’s really cool, sorry if I’m making you feel awkward. This is all just very new to me,” Dominic explained, his eyes flicking between the way Matthew’s tail just curled out from where his spine should’ve ended and his bright azure eyes.

“Um, it’s okay. In fact I’m just amazed that you’re not freaked out by it…” Matthew replied, eyes fluttering a bit as Dominic just continued to stroke the small trail of hair from where it started to past the base of his tail.

“I don’t know, I just think it’s really awesome. If anything, I’m kinda jealous,” Dominic grinned, before Matthew pulled him back into a deep kiss.

“God, you really are too perfect,” Matthew hummed, trying his best not to just outright purr, Dominic clearly having found a sweet spot of his he hadn’t even known he had.

“For you maybe, I feel like it was definitely meant to be; the wizard with a tail and the nymph with an apparent tail kink,” Dominic smiled back brightly, his perfect, white smile on full display.

“Ah-humm,” Matthew nodded, pretty eyes now closed, losing himself a bit, so the blond just giggled, before bringing their joined hands up to his mouth. Matthew’s eyes instantly snapped open with the sensation of a warm, wet tongue drawing his fingers into Dominic’s mouth, making him moan and then blush in response.

Dominic simply smiled back, pleased, around Matthew’s long, slender digits as he made sure to generously coat them in his saliva, before popping them out of his mouth and leading them down to his opening.

“Ar-are you sure? You know I’ve nev-never–” 

“Relax, Matty, you’ll do just great. You know what to do, right?” Dominic had interrupted, not wanting the smaller man to doubt himself now, especially not after that streak of unexpected dominance he’d shown earlier; Dominic loved that in a top.

When Matthew nodded, clearly still nervous, but a hint of excitement sparkling in his eyes, Dominic lay back down, propped up on his elbows and spread his long, lean legs; inviting the other man to take charge.

So, swallowing, Matthew did just that, cringing somewhat internally when he’d let a moan fall from his lips at the feeling of Dominic’s hot, tight muscles pushing down on his first, timid finger; his mind instantly formulating how amazing it would feel to be buried properly inside this perfection.

Dominic had to bite back a few moans of his own, in between encouraging and leading Matthew into stretching him, he just wasn’t so sure if it had to do with how amazing the smaller man’s long, graceful fingers felt inside him or his amazed and novice expressions as he worked the blond.

When he felt he was ready, Dominic told Matthew to go fetch the condom in his trousers’ pocket, only for the smaller man to explain that he had his own, plus some lube, before pulling out several rolls of condoms and a big ol’ pump action lube bottle. When Dominic raised his eyebrows in question, Matthew couldn’t hold back the blush that went all the way to the roots of his bright red hair.

“I wasn’t sure which condom you’d prefer and then I may have been a bit over eager when I saw the lube… That’s then not even mentioning the fact I wasn’t even sure if we’d get this far. I feel a bit like a pillock now.”

“Hey, you can never be too prepared!” Dominic tried to reason, but honestly couldn’t deny the fact that poor Matthew had definitely gone a tad overboard. So, accepting the deluge of condoms, Dominic tore off one he thought should be right, before showing it to Matthew. “This okay with you?”

“Um, sure, one way to find out, I guess,” he shrugged, doing his best to stop blushing, as he accepted the offered condom, before tearing it off and rolling it on to his increasingly impatient erection. After fingering Dominic, he was practically leaking, he wasn’t so sure how long he’d last. Oh God, the next thing for him to be embarrassed about…

Sensing some trepidation on Matthew’s part, Dominic simply reached out to pull him into a deep kiss, before squirting a good deal of lube into his palm and then coating it over Matthew’s sheathed erection, causing the smaller man to whimper at the foreign, but much welcomed, action of someone else’s touch that wasn’t just over his trousers (now _that_ he had some experience in at least).

Matthew then draped over him, Dominic led his dick to his opening before letting go, so that he could lean back, smiling up at Matthew’s nervous, wide-eyed expression. “Well, what’re you waiting for, Bellamy? Take the lead.”

So, with a determined nod, Matthew did just that in pushing into the unbelievably tight heat of Dominic’s body for the first time, ever careful so as not to hurt the blond, who moaned blissfully at the anticipated penetration.

“Oh God, you feel incredible,” Matthew gasped loudly as Dominic gave him the nod to push forward the whole way.

“You feel fuckin’ fab yourself,” Dominic panted, as he wrapped his legs around the other man’s skinny waist, Matthew’s tail wriggling free when it had accidentally been trapped in the process. “Oh, yeah, your tail; almost forgot,” Dominic giggled, before Matthew greedily pulled into a wet kiss, their tongues rolling eagerly against one another as Matthew instinctively began to move his hips, his tail snaking under Dominic to wrap around both their waists to pull them even closer together.

Dominic’s responsive moans and gasps reassured Matthew that he couldn’t be doing too awfully, which was good, ‘cause fuck did it feel amazing for him. The look of pleasure on the blond’s face also had him completely enraptured, making him speed up his thrusts, in search of Dominic’s spot, crystalline blue eyes only ever leaving the fluttered shut eyes of the blond when he had to just lean forward and steal a kiss.

He knew he’d hit his target when Dominic’s legs squeezed tighter and his eyes flew open as he cried out, fingers dragging down the smaller man’s back. “Damn, Matty, yeah. Over there; harder,” Dominic groaned his heavy eyes locked on the other man’s bright ones.

So Matthew sought out his spot again, delighting in the way the blond squirmed and cried out beneath him, as he felt intense pleasure building up at the base of his spine, crying out to be let forth in the waves of his impending orgasm, which he was doing his best to hold back. He had to get Dominic off first, before he would allow himself to be consumed by his own pleasure.

It was then that an idea sprung forth, which he chose to follow through with immediately, before he could doubt himself.

The immediate cry that fell from Dominic’s mouth then at the unexpected action of Matthew’s soft tail curled around his dick and tugging him in a suspiciously well practiced manner, had Matthew biting down on his bottom lip as he moaned.

It all proved to be too much for the blond, as he was then suddenly coming in hot strings up Matthew’s chest, the incredible feel of his muscles clamping down in turn had the smaller man quickly following his lead with his own – much anticipated – orgasm. This all then lead to the room being filled with their heavy breathing, both coming down and trying to catch their breath.

When some strength had returned to him, Dominic turned to look at Matthew whose eyes were still shut, but looked completely blissful, having rested his head on Dominic’s shoulder after pulling out and disposing of the condom (with a bit of basic magic naturally). Sensing Dominic’s gaze on him, however, he opened up his dreamy blue eyes, his cheeks somewhat flushed as he smiled back shyly.

“Wow, that was… you’re a natural, Matty,” Dominic giggled, his laugh growing louder when Matthew’s cheeks went even brighter in response. “How was it for you though?”

“Bloody incredible, where have you been all my life,” Matthew replied, voice somewhat gruff and raspy. “I didn’t hurt you though, did I?”

“Nah-ah, no ways. Like I said; you’re a natural. And then when you used your tail? Holy fuck, that was mental – felt so damn good.” This time, the both of them were left blushing like radishes.

“Guess you really do like my tail then?” Matthew said, looking up at Dominic from under his dark lashes.

“Damn straight I do, I like you: the whole package, brilliant quirks and all,” Dominic grinned before leaning down to catch Matthew in a tender kiss.

“So, us, it’s a proper thing now, right? Like, we’re a proper couple?” Still unsure of himself, Matthew had still felt the need to ask.

“Um, duh. That is if you don’t mind me being a nymph and all? I swear I’m not about to run away now that I’ve bedded you,” Dominic replied, trying to crack a smile as he cupped Matthew’s face, their eyes locked; grey on blue.

“I trust you,” Matthew smiled back, leaning into the blond’s touch. “It’s just the whole ‘hey, Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend Dominic. He’s cool with the fact that we’re witches and that I have a tail. Oh, and he’s a nymph by the way’. That last bit of info could go either way… but I’m sure they’ll love you, how could they not?”

“I hope so…” Dominic hummed in reply, their future still a mystery, after all he also had no idea how his own family would take the news of him settling down – and with a witch no less – such things were definitely not common practice for his kind. He wouldn’t bring it up with Matthew yet, not wanting to worry the smaller man anymore. This relationship would work. He knew it would.

The two, lost in their thoughts, yet still tangled in one another’s embrace, were reminded of the meal Matthew had slaved over all day, when Dominic’s stomach suddenly growled loudly over the contemplative silence surrounding them.

“Food?”

“That would be lovely, thanks. I’m super excited to see what you’ve prepared actually,” Dominic smiled gratefully, as the two of them made to get up, Matthew offering him a hand, the two then bursting into giggles as Matthew only succeeded in then falling back down atop the blond.

“Well that’s not embarrassing at all,” Matthew scoffed, but Dominic just pulled him into a kiss, which originally intended to only be a peck, soon escalated into a round of some pretty heavy snogging, before they broke apart for air and attempted to right themselves again.

This time proved more successful (Matthew may just have slyly used a little bit of magic to assist him), so they then retrieved their boxers, Dominic grinning at the little hole in Matthew’s to allow his tail through.

“Pants are a pain,” Matthew explained with a pout, Dominic quick to pull the smaller man into his arms.

“Well, I won’t mind if you stop wearing them,” the blond suggested with a mischievous grin, kissing the side of Matthew’s forehead as they made their way, arm in arm, down the passage to the stairs.

He just received an eye roll and a muttered “Nymphs,” in response, before being led towards the kitchen, where the most amazing of smells were coming from.

“Well, I hope you’re hungry, I may have gone a little overboard with the food too…” Matthew then announced.

“Brilliant,” Dominic just smiled back, perfect, white teeth on full display as he squeezed Matthew’s hand, his heart fit to burst and mouth already salivating. This relationship was definitely going to work.


End file.
